1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulation panels, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an insulation panel having a moisture removal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One building construction system utilizing rigid insulation panels attached to the exterior of the building's walls is known as Exterior Insulation Finish System (EIFS). In this type construction the insulation is mounted on the exterior of the building wall and a finish coat of some suitable material, such as stucco, is applied. One common type of exterior insulation panel is made from expanded polystyrene (EPS). Panels of EPS insulation are attached to a substrate, such as plywood, by using mechanical fasteners or mastic.
However, a problem arises when water, often around windows and doors, seeps into the panels. Although conventional rigid insulation absorbs one to three percent moisture by volume, EIFS panels retard moisture. If moisture leaks in, it becomes trapped for a prolonged period within the cellular structure of the panel. Accumulated water saturates the insulation panels and may bleed to the insulation's exterior and discolor it. Also, trapped water mildews or rots the underlying substrate, such as plywood or gypsum. In addition, although the water does not damage the insulation, water trapped for prolong periods does, however, degrade the mastic attaching the panel to the building. This degradation of the mastic results in the insulation detaching from the building. As a result, local permitting authorities require some mechanism to discharge accumulated water underneath the EIFS panels.
One attempt at a solution is shown in FIG. 1, which utilizes vertical angular-cut grooves on the insulation panel surface. This surface is attached to the building substrate. These grooves form a channel adjacent to the substrate for directing water down to the ground for discharge, thereby eliminating the build-up of water within the panel.
This solution suffers several disadvantages. The grooves reduce the bonding surface between the insulation panel and the building, which may result in inadequately attached panels. In addition, the grooves extend into the insulation panel, thereby impairing the structural integrity of the panel, especially when the panels are less than two inches thick. Furthermore, mastic applied to the panel may block the grooves, thereby preventing grooves from forming open channels for the escape of water between the insulation panel and building.
Accordingly, an insulation panel that permits the removal of trapped water and provides increased bonding surface between the insulation panel and the building, improved structural integrity of the panels, and substantially unimpaired water conduits will improve over conventional insulation panels.